


相对论

by chiwuanchuan



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-10-10 13:16:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20528639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chiwuanchuan/pseuds/chiwuanchuan
Summary: 喜欢好像是会变得不一样。





	相对论

**Author's Note:**

> 硕宽/林欲芳瞎写的/并不重要的年龄操作29×17/！！高中生boo！！【为了防止触雷所以预警一下】

相对论  
  
在李硕珉成为夫胜宽的哥哥前，全世界都知道夫胜宽喜欢李硕珉。  
  
而在夫胜宽的妈妈再婚，他跟着母亲搬进一个新家之后，全世界都知道夫胜宽讨厌李硕珉。  
  
他永远都记得那天晚上他跟在母亲身后，两个人拉着大包小包的行李站在新房子的玄关，从楼梯上走下来一个人，母亲和新父亲告诉他说，这是你的哥哥。  
  
李硕珉穿着深蓝色长睡袍，趿着暖和的棉绒拖鞋，正在看书，看到夫胜宽先是愣住了，却没有很惊讶，仿佛他们已经在相同的场合下见过无数次，伸出手指扶了扶细细的眼镜腿：“哦，是胜宽啊……”  
  
“什么嘛，每次跟我说话都一副高高在上的样子，讨厌死了。”体育课前夫胜宽就跑去更衣室拉崔韩率逃课。  
  
崔韩率只刚换好运动裤，上半身还穿着白色校服衬衫，模样有点滑稽，他本人却毫不在意地，和夫胜宽一起并肩躺在体育仓库后面没有人会注意到的一片草坪上。  
  
天气太好，倒也是亮堂堂的，他俩把头枕在被大树投出阴影的草坪上看天，晴空万里，像夫胜宽摸不清楚的自己的情绪，透明却看不到尽头。  
  
从口袋里变魔术一样掏出一把珍宝珠，崔韩率献宝似的捧到夫胜宽面前。“可是胜宽啊，我觉得李老师对你很好啊……”  
  
你懂什么。  
  
明明是秋天了温度却怎么也消不下去，接连几天的升温烧得人心里也急躁。夫胜宽睁大眼睛凶了崔韩率两嘴，只不过也是假的，从花花绿绿的包装纸中挑一支橙味的糖果塞进嘴里，味道虽然不如想象中的酸倒也中和了心里的不痛快，情绪也缓和下来。  
  
“大家都这么觉得啊，不觉得李老师对你特别偏心？”  
  
“我可没觉得，你说他针对我我倒还能相信。”有点困，夫胜宽闭上了眼睛，好像就在这里睡一觉也不错，说完就把脱下来的校服外套盖在脸上，说话的声音也蒙上一层布，“他恨不得安个天眼在我身上监视我了，这哪里算好了。”  
  
崔韩率好像压根就没有把他的解释听到心里，只是自顾自地：“但是胜宽啊，你之前之所以不觉得李老师对你严苛，是因为那个时候你喜欢他，他只是我们的老师。现在他又是你哥哥，你……”  
  
不许说他是我哥！  
  
夫胜宽立马坐起来凶了崔韩率，校服外套落在大腿上，马上眼神又垂下去道歉：“对不起，我只是不知道该怎么说。”  
  
李硕珉是夫胜宽他们班的班主任，高一开学那天夫胜宽对他一见钟情，也顾不得两个人之间差了整整一轮的年纪，就傻傻地做起李老师的傻瓜和跟屁虫。  
  
不是不知道自己的心意，而出于教师的立场李硕珉自然是不可能回应他的，所以夫胜宽就算体会到对方和自己抱有同样的心意，也不挑明。  
  
夫胜宽的母亲在高一那个寒假说要再婚，但是一直没有告诉他对方是怎么样的家庭，所以直到搬过去那一天，面对面看到那张熟悉的脸，夫胜宽才知道那个母亲口中你们一定很合得来的大哥哥不是别人，正是李硕珉。  
  
住在一起之后李硕珉对夫胜宽很好，比以前更加极致的好，总是不生气，也不教训自己年幼又叛逆的弟弟，只不过比以前总是和他拉开一段距离。  
  
或许是夫胜宽自己心里也带有几分心结，原本微小的距离就被放得很大。在他弄清楚李硕珉一开始就知道自己的弟弟是谁之后，两个人便更加疏远，又想要用更打眼的方式引起他人的注意，就更叛逆地捣乱。

“抱歉，我也不该这么极端，明明告诉你这个秘密的人是我。”崔韩率脸上愣着，看起来有点委屈的表情，夫胜宽手撑着额头。  
  
“他明明就知道我是他的弟弟，既然不想要和我那么亲密，为什么不在一开始知道的时候就说出来？”夫胜宽千篇一律的抱怨，崔韩率却也还是不厌其烦很认真地听他讲，草莓的棒棒糖在口中转了一圈，拿出来的时候亮晶晶的，比天上挂着的太阳还红。  
  
他问夫胜宽：“只是这会妨碍你喜欢他么？”  
  
夫胜宽把糖果咬碎，棍子就丢在一边的草坪上：“喜欢？我早就不喜欢他了！”  
  
“胜宽说谎，明明还很在意老师的看法。”  
  
该死，崔韩率戳到他心里的痛处，夫胜宽因为过于激动地讲话而变的英勇的姿势也没了底气，过了一会儿又倒下去，重新把衣服盖在脸上闷着，过了很久才说：  
  
“反正我不管，李硕珉那家伙就是个混蛋。”  
  
“咳……”他听见崔韩率莫名其妙地笑了两声。  
  
他越想越激动，声音也打了起来：“难道不是嘛？以前上课我走个神他都要找我麻烦，现在我逃课都没人管了，切，我看他就是不好意思面对我呗。”  
  
“但，但是你不是说……”崔韩率不知道为什么声音变得有些刻意，不过这小孩本来就让人摸不清想法，夫胜宽也懒得理他，任由对方继续说下去“你不是说你和老师是互相喜欢的么？”  
  
“可是你也可以喜欢很多人啊……”夫胜宽也突然认真了，“就好像我，也不止会喜欢李硕珉哦，我，我也会喜欢别人的……”  
  
“是吗，那我想知道……”  
  
“想知道什么？”  
  
“想知道胜宽喜欢的人。”  
  
夫胜宽下意识地在脑海里检索，脱口而出第一个名字居然还是李硕珉，话语刚落又支支吾吾地：“还有，还有你啊，韩率我也喜欢。”  
  
“可是这种感觉是不一样的吧。”崔韩率在这种时候总是瞄的很准，夫胜宽刚刚恢复正常的脸又红了，还好盖在衣服底下没有人看见，只好暗自紧咬着嘴唇，这小子今天怎么尽戳自己的软肋。  
  
但是他无法做到对自己最好的朋友说谎，就好像他在李硕珉面前就算强撑着也没有办法完全隐藏自己的心意一样：“啊……的确是会不一样的，你也会有这种感觉么？”

“我？我不懂你说的感觉啦。”崔韩率说话的语调带一点崇拜，“胜宽知道的比我多，想的也更加周全，是能够读懂空气的人，我的话，总是很迟钝就是了。”

说到其他的话题夫胜宽的心情又缓和了很多：“你那不叫迟钝，啊不过某些方面上也算是啦。我倒觉得还挺好的……”

“不过我很喜欢胜宽哦。”

“那种喜欢啊？”

“就是，和你待在一起会很自在，很高兴的喜欢。”

“我对你也是这种喜欢啊，但是……和对李硕珉是不一样的，对韩率的喜欢，好像对其他人也可以……啊！我的意思不是说韩率可以被其他人取代，只不过那部分的喜欢感觉像是可以共享的，会源源不断变得更多。而对李硕珉的喜欢，好像总量就只会产生那些，所以多一点都不想要分出去。”  
  
“胜宽……”  
  
“诶呀，不说这个了，总——之，李硕珉是个大混蛋就行了。”  
  
“胜宽同学和韩率同学不去上体育课，在这里说谁的坏话呢？”崔韩率突然不说话了，代替他声音的不是别人，正是夫胜宽熟悉无比的，那位混蛋的声音。  
  
夫胜宽听到那声音急忙把头上的衣服扯下来，光照得他眼睛睁不开，使劲皱着眉头才看清李硕珉的脸。  
  
“胜宽原来是在骂我混蛋啊……”  
  
李硕珉还是那张眯着眼睛的，没有瑕疵微笑的脸。

夫胜宽无奈，只好和崔韩率一起跑过去上体育课，还被代课老师狠狠地惩罚了，在操场上跑圈，过了一会儿才反应过来，刚刚自己说的话，不是叫李硕珉都听见了么？

那家伙居然还能沉住气在那里听自己说那么久，所以，果然是混蛋没错吧。  
  
天气说变就变，傍晚时下雨了，临近放学的时候天空暗沉地压下来，社团活动还没有结束，就开始落雨滴子，夫胜宽没有带伞，打电话回家妈妈叫他和哥哥一起回去。  
  
不像崔韩率有帅气可靠的哥亲自来大门口接，夫胜宽只得送走对方后自己去找李硕珉，从教学楼到办公楼，穿过长长的走廊，一步步拖沓着，两条腿像灌了铅。  
  
办公室里早已经空空如也，社团活动结束后很少还会有老师留在学校里，李硕珉显然是在等他，手头也没有工作可以做，偌大的办公室里只亮了一盏灯，他凑在灯前安静地看书。  
  
他听到开门的声音也没转头过来，显然是在等夫胜宽叫他，在原地不情愿地站了一会儿，夫胜宽喊他：“李老师！”  
  
就是故意要捉弄他，听见对方的声音李硕珉才慢悠悠地放下书转头朝向他，从抽屉里拿出两把雨伞，公文包就靠着椅背放，里面还装着他们班今天课堂小测的试卷，夫胜宽还记得自己故意写错了很多答案。  
  
“走吧，”他说，站起身把鼻梁上的眼镜收起来放进眼镜盒，台灯被他摁灭了，办公室里只剩下透过浅色纱帘的一点微光，“饿了么？要不要一起在外面吃了饭再……”  
  
“你为什么不生气啊！”夫胜宽还站在原地，双手攥紧成拳头，“你为什么不会生我的气啊！”

蠢爆了，刚才吼完夫胜宽就后悔了。  
  
倒是有用，还是叫李硕珉愣住了，他刚好走到夫胜宽面前，只能看见男孩低下头露出来的发旋。他的声音立刻柔软下来，不再像刚才那样平淡地，音调就像平时上课和他们说话一样，虽然对方一副不想被碰的样子但还是伸出手捏他的脸颊。  
  
“胜宽啊，我为什么要生你的气呢？”  
  
这句话说出来未免太像剧集台词，夫胜宽甚至觉得他下一句就会说出那句“明明我那么喜欢你。”  
  
可是李硕珉没有。他敏感地拍开对方的手，情绪也激动起来：“你，你以前都会的……以前我逃课，我做错事情都会被你说，现在不会了。”  
  
他指代两个人还没有成为继兄弟的以前：“李老师明明不是这样的……为什么要区别看待我？就因为我是弟弟了所以要拉开距离？还是因为我是弟弟所以就必须回避其他的情感？”  
  
李硕珉意外的冷静，甚至回答他的声音也非常平静：“不是的，胜宽没有做错任何事，是我不应该一直向你隐瞒我早就知道你是我的未来的弟弟这件事。所以……所以不需要被训，因为是弟弟所以才可以做任何事，可以做任何想做的事。”

这是一个有诱导性的回答，李硕珉没有直接回答问题，而是巧妙地回避叫夫胜宽激动的点，只是退而求其次地顺着他的意思进行安抚。  
  
“那我现在想做什么都可以么？”夫胜宽沉默了一会儿，低着头问。  
  
“想做什么都可以。”

  
  
夫胜宽紧闭着眼睛，觉得自己现在的样子绝对狼狈极了。  
  
他被李硕珉拥在办公桌上接吻，屁股坐在整齐的桌面上，李硕珉伸手，粗暴地把几本教材和参考书推开。  
  
掌握不到平衡，夫胜宽只能尽力勾住对方的脖子——即使他不想这么做。  
  
李硕珉下巴上冒出来一点点胡茬，粗糙地摩擦在下巴上，夫胜宽没有接过吻不知道重心该放在哪里，任由对方的舌头在自己嘴巴里恣意来回，发出啧啧的水声。  
  
他心里知道这比喻十分老旧，但这光景和感受也的确和他看过的色情片一样。  
  
“是第一次接吻么？”李硕珉松口之后抵着他的额头，声音低沉又性感，“我们胜宽，是第一次接吻么？”  
  
明知道了你还问。  
  
夫胜宽小声地抱怨。对方勃起的东西顶着他的腿，温度透过单薄的裤子布料传过来，他知道即将要发生什么，脸变红的同时声音也越来越小，“我的事情你不是都知道么！”  
  
他大胆地把手伸过去解开李硕珉的皮带，拉链很轻松地就松开了，握住对方的阴茎，即使都是男人，性器官长得都差不多，因为是对方的所以还是觉得有点不好意思，手刚刚摸上去就不知道该怎么办了。  
  
被刺激的喘气，李硕珉凑在他的耳边：“在我看来并不是这样呢，胜宽在学校里只和漂亮的孩子玩呢……以前不是很喜欢我么？哥哥可是很伤心啊……”  
  
“我……呃……我可没承认过你是我哥！”夫胜宽还是嘴硬，还想骂对方是禽兽教师，却又被吻住。  
  
李硕珉的手抚摸着他臀部和大腿的连接处，意味非常直接：“啊……但是没有否认喜欢我呢，胜宽啊……”  
  
夫胜宽立马闭嘴了，李硕珉说得很对，他的确无法做到否认自己喜欢对方的这个事实。就像他和崔韩率说的，喜欢好像是会变得不一样，他对崔韩率现在的确是喜欢，这一份喜欢可以分给很多人，而对于李硕珉的喜欢，他现在不认为自己有能力和勇气分出去。  
  
和李硕珉做爱的要求也是他的提的，对方果然还是没有生气，夫胜宽本来以为自己肯定会被拦住，如此一来也动了情，挺着胸脯把自己朝对方怀里塞。李硕珉平时只是握笔拿书的手指这时候抱着他的下半身，摁在穴口周围的臀肉，这么想着血液就往下半身涌。  
  
自己现在正在学校和老师做爱，夫胜宽心里想，他知道接下来即将发生什么事，但是接吻真的很舒服，和喜欢的人接吻真的很舒服。  
  
所以放纵一次也没有什么大不了的。  
  
李硕珉找了抽屉里的凡士林给夫胜宽做扩张，他已经完全没了力气，两只胳膊柔软地搭在对方肩膀上，脸颊红得快要滴血，张开嘴巴吐出的呼吸也潮热的，将气氛熏得更暧昧。  
  
衣服早已经不整齐了，夫胜宽的校服衬衣纽扣都不知道有两颗被扯开掉到哪里，大敞开地向对方展示自己光洁好看的胸膛。  
  
低头咬住乳头，李硕珉吸吮夫胜宽胸部的同时手指仍然坚定地往后穴里伸，这个时候才突然诞生了做爱的实感，夫胜宽微微皱起眉头，如果说刚才的爱抚是拉着人踩在云端，那么现在的感觉就是被现实扯着下拽，有点异物感的不舒适，但是比想象中的感受要好一些。  
  
凡士林给人的感觉很黏腻，李硕珉的动作也就是缓慢地进出，胯下却雄赳赳气昂昂地在夫胜宽手手掌里跳动。好大，夫胜宽心里想，如果插进来的话自己应该会很辛苦，可是想到一会儿干进自己身体里的人就是李硕珉，还是忍不住头皮发麻，想被点了一团火，只有和对方拥抱才会熄灭。  
  
他扭腰，李硕珉终于又添进去一根手指，那人的手很大，手指头很长，他偶尔在夫胜宽身体里弯曲了指节摁压不同的地方。夫胜宽细碎的呻吟开始冒出来，不仅仅是后穴和喉咙，连整个身体都要被扩张开似的尽情展示出来。  
  
“嗯……”用了很多润滑，李硕珉又足够有耐心，很快三根手指就塞满了夫胜宽的身体，进出也非常顺利，扩张变得畅通无阻。  
  
三根手指就能把胜宽塞满了。  
  
李硕珉又沾取了一些润滑，夫胜宽早就没了抚慰他的力气，即使如此被冷落的分身还是在空气里挺立着。李硕珉变魔术一样从钱包里掏出一只安全套，还没来得及叫夫胜宽吐槽随身戴套，就往上面涂满了润滑，抵在臀缝间摩擦的时候也不忘记逗弄男孩：“这么大的东西，胜宽会不会吃不下。”  
  
夫胜宽朝他翻了个白眼，又重新握住了他的阴茎，直直地对着自己的穴口。李硕珉微张着嘴巴，他直接凑上去和对方交换吐息，亲吻间听见满足的喘叹：“都做到这里了，你还不赶快进来？”  
  
“这就遵命。”话语刚落李硕珉就摁着夫胜宽的腰捅进去，害怕对方觉得痛，进去的很顺利却不敢激烈地动作，捅到最深处之后只是环抱着亲吻对方的脖颈，留下一圈暧昧的水渍。  
  
但却不是暂时的，他伸手撸动对方的下体，因为手心还有残留的凡士林所以很顺畅，随着夫胜宽紧绷的身体开始放松下来，就加大了顶弄的幅度。  
  
“啊……塞太满了……”夫胜宽觉得有一点轻微的耳鸣，不知道是自己的神经蹦得太紧还是快感逐渐变得强烈，“好涨……太满了……”  
  
动作开始变得没有章法，李硕珉的表情和语气都变得凶狠起来，捏着夫胜宽的手仍然非常使劲，“胜宽虽然是第一次做但是咬的很好呢……”  
  
“嗯……快点……全都进来了，快点动……”  
  
夫胜宽觉得自己现在完全被李硕珉支配了，如果说以前他只是由于爱慕对方所以不由自主地想要朝对方靠近，那么现在便完全是无法在对方面前控制自己了。或许这样也不错，他想，自己不用再别扭如何隐藏心迹，也不用总是拐弯抹角探求对方对自己的看法和评价。  
  
“胜宽是水做的吧，下面怎么这么湿？”李硕珉伸手摸夫胜宽的下半身，一边帮他打一遍操他，前列腺液流下来，和着凡士林沾的到处都是，恍惚间夫胜宽甚至觉得那是自己被对方干出来的水。  
  
搂着夫胜宽更加靠近自己，李硕珉的阴茎大幅地操到更深的地方，连放松一下的时间都没有，两个人都只能发出满足的低喘。  
  
对方在他的身体里猛烈地抽插，每一下都要顶在最深处的敏感点，快感从身后传递过来，夫胜宽几乎要化成一滩软泥，恨不得此刻就在对方的怀里融化。  
  
“唔……太大了……还，还很湿……”他搂着李硕珉的手也逐渐缩得更紧，不时用指甲抓挠对方的后背。  
  
“胜宽啊，喜欢么？和我做爱……喜欢么？”  
  
夫胜宽觉得很痛，却又很爽，但总体来说还是心里矛盾的痛感更加强烈。  
  
世界上怎么会有这样的利器？明明捅进人身体里觉得很舒服，却割的心脏很痛。  
  
夫胜宽觉得自己快在欲望的海洋里被李硕珉杀死了，每一秒的感受又猛烈又深刻，下一个动作随时都可以将自己粉碎。  
  
他甚至不知道李硕珉究竟对他什么感情，只是接受到了一点信号就急切地攀上去，会不会显得自己太过卑微，他甚至依旧非常在意兄弟的事实，李硕珉对于他有太多重禁忌的身份：同性、老师、兄弟。  
  
窗外的雨还在下，落在水泥地面上哗哗啦啦的声音，夫胜宽不知道为什么自己还有心思在意这些无关紧要的事情，李硕珉在他的身体里进出，精神也随着对方的动作逐渐攀向高潮。  
  
“喜欢，喜欢老师……”他的话语被呻吟剖得细碎，扶着李硕珉肩膀的手掌心汗湿了又干，冰凉地贴在对方身上。  
  
“胜宽啊，”李硕珉的额头上都是汗水，脸上虽然笑着，腰肢却又急又猛地捅到男孩的身体里，“喜欢的话，就叫哥哥吧……”  
  
“哥哥，哥哥……”夫胜宽眼睛一闭，泪水就流下来了。  
  
或许有后续的END.  



End file.
